


Iluminaré tus noches sin estrellas

by Hitzuji



Series: Me enamoré al ritmo de tu hechizo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitzuji/pseuds/Hitzuji





	Iluminaré tus noches sin estrellas

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Mayores. Becky G.

Me gusta un caballero  
Que sea interesante  
Que sea un buen amigo  
Pero más un buen amante  
¿Qué importa unos años de más?

~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~

Lo último que vi antes de ver la luz verde que se llevó tu vida fueron tus ojos color miel abiertos en un rictus de terror, vi tus labios moverse y gritar mi nombre. Vi otra luz, también verde, acercándose a mí. Quise gritar, pero no salió la voz. En una fracción de segundo, apenas un parpadeo, todo se apagó.

Te conocí en la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Invitada por Moody, llegué temprano por accidente y tropecé con la estúpida pata de troll que siempre se me atravesaba. Se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos histéricos. Bajaste corriendo de las escaleras, varita en mano y a medio vestir, e hiciste callar a la mujer que vociferaba insultos. No me conocías, ni yo a ti, pero cuando me viste tirada en el piso, enredada en los paraguas corriste a ayudarme.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te invitó? ―me preguntaste con preocupación, atropellando las tres preguntas.

Me sonrojé, avergonzada por mi torpeza. Al levantar la mirada lo primero que noté fueron tus ojos, color miel, pero con un amarillo alrededor del iris, esos ojos que me causaron un escalofrío y ganas de salir corriendo. Luego vi las cicatrices que atravesaban todo tu rostro. Y al final esa sonrisa amable que me hizo sonreír de vuelta y decidir quedarme.

―Soy Tonks, me invitó Moody y creo que no rompí nada ―te contesté.

―Remus Lupin ―te presentaste, extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a pararme―. Los demás no han llegado aún, si no te importa esperar en el comedor ―señalaste la puerta que estaba a la derecha―, en un momento más bajamos.

Bajaste un cuarto de hora después, cuando ya habían llegado algunas otras personas. Junto a ti bajó un enorme perro negro. Me sonreíste y te sentaste en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, el perro recargó su cabeza sobre tus piernas. Me acerqué a ti, para tomar la silla de un lado. No conocía a muchas de las personas que estaban ahí, y me estaba sintiendo algo incómoda. Pero me pediste que dejara esa silla vacía, porque la iba a usar alguien más.

Esa noche hubo dos sorpresas. Una fue la revelación de que eras un hombre lobo. Lo que había escuchado sobre esas criaturas no cuadraba con tu amabilidad. La segunda fue cuando el perro que reposaba su cabeza en tus piernas se transformó en un hombre adulto al que reconocí como el fugitivo Sirius Black.

Dumbledore nos explicó la verdad sobre él. Sobre cómo todo había sido un malentendido y que había sido inculpado. Hablamos de muchas otras cosas esa noche: sobre la línea de acción, sobre protocolos de seguridad y muchas otras cuestiones que tenían que ver con lo que haríamos para enfrentar a Voldemort y sus secuaces.

Durante el año siguiente nos fuimos acercando. Los tres: Sirius Black, tú y yo. Supongo que por ser más o menos los más cercanos en edad. Aunque tú siempre insististe en que eras mucho más viejo que yo. Pese a que estábamos constantemente ocupados con misiones y yo con mi trabajo como auror, fui conociéndote. Nos hicimos amigos.

Aunque nunca lo dijeron, era evidente para mí que tú y Sirius tenían algo. No sólo porque dormían en la misma habitación habiendo tantas vacías. Podía notar los roces, las miradas, las conversaciones en silencio; la forma cargada de cariño con la que se hablaban. Supe que Sirius te acompañaba durante las noches de luna llena, y que luego te curaba él mismo, no dejaba a nadie más hacerlo. Empecé a desear que fuera yo la que hiciera esas cosas, la que compartiera esa conexión contigo. No podía evitar sentir pinchazos de celos cuando estábamos sólo los tres y de pronto yo me convertía en una intrusa.

Recuerdo nuestra primer y única misión juntos. Ahí fue la primera vez que me llamaste Dora, y la primera vez que reconocí lo que me ocurría. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, Remus. Y que con tristeza tuve que asumir que nunca ocurriría nada entre nosotros.

Nos llegó el mensaje de que debíamos ir al Ministerio: los Mortífagos le habían tendido una trampa a Harry y debíamos ayudarlo. Te paraste como si hubieran colocado un resorte debajo de ti y tomaste tu abrigo. Sirius se paró también y empezaron a discutir. Él insistía en que debía ir, sobre todo si Harry estaba en peligro. Tú le suplicabas que no se arriesgara. «Es el Ministerio, Sirius, si alguien te ve y te reportan, vas de vuelta a Azkaban». Pero no hubo argumento que valiera y al final nos fuimos todos al Ministerio.

No sé qué pasó, aunque me lo han contado millones de veces. Para entonces yo yacía inconsciente en el piso. Pero sé que esa noche no sólo murió Sirius, también murió una parte de ti. Ahora sé cómo fue, puedo visualizar tu rostro desfigurado por el dolor. El grito contenido, la obligación de mantenerte fuerte para proteger a Harry al tiempo que te derrumbabas por dentro.

Desperté un par de días después. A mi lado estabas tú. Dormías y pude estudiarte por unos segundos. Parecías haber envejecido años en unos días, tu cabello más gris que nunca y las arrugas se marcaban en tu piel. Te removiste y te despertaste agitado. En cuanto me viste empezaste a llorar. Sé que no controlabas esos gruesos lagrimones que escurrían por tus mejillas.

―Estoy bien, Rem ―te dije, tratando de limpiar una lágrima con mi dedo. Me abrazaste por primera vez. Me hacía algo de daño la manera en la que te aferraste a mí, a veces no mides tu fuerza de licántropo, pero no me importó.

Sé que llorabas por él. Pero también sé que llorabas por el alivio de que no nos habías perdido a ambos en una noche.

Cuando digo que una parte murió cuando se fue Sirius fue porque lo pude ver. Dejaste de sonreír y la luz de tus ojos se apagó. Lo peor eran las noches de luna llena. Ahora que Sirius no estaba, yo había asumido la tarea de limpiar tus heridas después de éstas, pero no podía acompañarte. Siempre te curaba en silencio, y tampoco tú me hablabas.

Debo reconocerte algo. La parte egoísta de mí se alegraba de que ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar contigo, y de que fuéramos algo más que amigos. De ser yo la que estaba ahí para ti. Y fue justo en una de esas ocasiones en las que estaba curándote que se me escapó un «te quiero».

Me miraste entre sorprendido y asustado. Y me dijiste que no podía ser. Me pediste que saliera. Te alejaste de mí. Cuando intentaba hablar contigo te inventabas escusas, huías. Cuando por fin logré acorralarte y obligarte a hablar conmigo me explicaste que no podía ser. Según tú eras mucho mayor, casi un anciano; y encima eras un hombre lobo. Te traté de explicar que no me importaba. Que no hubieras dicho que no me correspondías y en lugar hubieras puesto excusas me daba esperanza.

Me podrán acusar de que fui insistente, obstinada y cansina. No lo negaré. Pero no iba a rendirme y dejar que me rechazaras así nada más, no cuando intuía que tenía una posibilidad. Había convertido en mi meta lograr regresar a tu rostro esa sonrisa que solías tener. No fue fácil. Encima a Molly se le había metido entre ceja y ceja juntarme con Bill.

Por mucho que Bill sea un hombre atractivo y genial, para mí seguía siendo el hermano de mi mejor amigo ―bueno, no había hablado con Charlie en muchos años, pero al menos en Hogwarts lo fue― y, además, era más que evidente que Bill y Fleur se amaban ―se aman, si es que sobreviven esta guerra―.

Recuerdo nuestro primer beso. Volvía de una misión, por un pelito y no la cuento, pero logré escapar. Estabas ahí, esperándome, caminando de un lado a otro. Cuando me viste te detuviste y corriste a abrazarme. Acababan de encontrar el cadáver de Abigail Abott, entre otros, muy cerca de donde había sido enviada y habías estado muriéndote de angustia de que algo me pasara. El alivio hizo que cayera una parte de tus barreras y me besaste.

Fue un beso corto, pronto te separaste de mí, dando pasos hacia atrás.

―No debí hacer eso ―dijiste, tratando de recuperar el aire. Tenías los ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados.

―¿Por qué no? Sabes que te quiero.

―No soy adecuado para ti, Dora, soy mucho mayor...

―A mí me gustan mayores ― te interrumpí, insistiendo por milésima vez con lo mismo, comenzaba a perder la paciencia―. Además, no es tanta diferencia, mi tío abuelo le llevaba 34 años a mi tía abuela y fueron muy felices, al menos hasta que una de las primas de él le mandó un broche con una maldición que hizo que se volviera loca. O algo así me contó mi mamá.

Dejaste salir lentamente un suspiro de desesperación y te tallaste el rostro con las manos. Diste unos pasos, para volverte a acercar.

―No es sólo eso, y lo sabes ―me tomaste de los hombros y me miraste a los ojos―, por mi condición no puedo ofrecerte un futuro digno. Y soy peligroso.

Te miré de arriba abajo y con una ceja levantada. Me parecía muy gracioso e irónico que siempre insistieras con lo peligroso que eras, pero en realidad, con excepción de la luna llena, eras bastante inofensivo.

―Eso no importa, estoy acostumbrada al peligro. Me gusta el peligro ―me arrepentí al momento de decirlo, más cuando tus ojos se oscurecieron, como si una sombra los recorriera y me soltaste.

―No debería gustarte ―dijiste fríamente mirando al piso―, no estoy dispuesto a perder a alguien más sólo porque no le teme al peligro ―apretaste los puños tanto que los nudillos se te pusieron blancos.

«Maldita sea, Nymphadora» me reprendí mentalmente, consciente de que había empeorado todo. Sabía que estabas pensando en él. Lo había vuelto a arruinar.

―No lo decía de esa manera ―traté de explicar― me refería a que me gustas tú, y estoy dispuesta a estar contigo pese a lo que implique.

«¿Por qué tienes que ser tan necio? Por qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo y que para mí eres más que suficiente, Remus Lupin». Eso es lo que me hubiera gustado gritarte, pero no lo hice.

-No insistas.

Fue una suerte que Dumbledore nos hubiera puesto de guardia en Hogwarts, si no hubiera sido mucho más terrible el ataque de los mortífagos. Ninguno de nosotros se imaginó que pudieran entrar, ni mucho menos que fueran a matar al director.

Además de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, lo más terrible que ocurrió esa noche fue el ataque de Greyback a Bill Weasley. Fleur les demostró a todos eso que yo ya sabía: que no era una presumida superficial, y que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. No sé si fue por ver que a ellos realmente no les importaba, o si fue porque te diste cuenta de que en cualquier momento podíamos morir, pero por fin decidiste darme una oportunidad.

Nuestra boda fue sencilla y con pocos invitados, pero fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida ―el otro es cuando nació nuestro Teddy―. Bajo la luna nueva nos prometimos estar juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Sé que para ti no fue fácil, y que incluso hasta el final tuviste dudas y temores. Y también sé que nunca dejaste de amar a Sirius; pero ahora estábamos juntos, y para mí nada más importaba.

Aunque me duela, entiendo por qué huiste. Yo también estaba aterrada. Íbamos a ser padres en medio de la guerra, y yo apenas y sabía hacerme cargo de mí misma, ¿cómo iba a criar un hijo? Pero era algo que debíamos enfrentar juntos.

Te preocupaba que tu hijo naciera con la maldición que tú cargas. «Tú no entiendes» me replicabas con enojo cada vez que te decía que no importaba eso, que igual lo íbamos a amar y proteger. Es verdad, yo no entiendo. Entiendo lo terrible que es transformarse y perder completamente el control de ti mismo, porque te he visto, pero no entiendo cómo se siente, y nunca lo entenderé.

¿Por qué las personas que más quieres son las que más te lastiman? Nunca te lo dije, pero si en algún momento te odié fue en ese. Porque habías roto tu promesa, habías corrido como un cobarde. Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba.

Lloré muchísimo, tanto que me puse mala. Mi madre se preocupó de que fuera a perder al bebé y el terror de esa posibilidad me obligó a cuidarme. Dejé de llorar. Lo único que sabía de ti es que estabas bien, podía escuchar tu voz en Pottervigilancia de vez en cuando y constatar que seguías vivo. Fue escuchando ese programa que supe que mi padre había muerto. No te imaginas el dolor que sentimos mi madre y yo, y no estabas ahí para consolarme.

Que te hayas alejado es lo único que no te perdonaré jamás. Pero al menos volviste a mí, volviste con nosotros. Y fue justo a tiempo, porque cuando tú te apareciste en la puerta de la casa de mis padres las contracciones en mi vientre habían comenzado. No podíamos ir a San Mungo y tampoco podíamos ir a un hospital muggle: por el dolor de las contracciones mi cabello cambiaba de un color a otro sin que pudiera controlarlo. Entre tú y mi madre me ayudaron a parir.

Y nació nuestro Teddy. Es perfecto. Tiene tu cabello, aunque a las pocas horas cambiara al mismo rosa deslavado que lo tenía yo. Lloramos los cuatro -tú, mi madre, yo y el bebé- de felicidad. Me sentí completa, feliz, llena de amor e invencible.

Fue muy poco tiempo.

Hoy hace unas horas sostenía a nuestro bebé. No dejaba de llorar, probablemente podía percibir toda la angustia que me carcomía. Lo arrullaba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación, tratando de calmarnos. Mi boca sabía a sangre, que me había sacado de la mejilla a mordiscos. Quince minutos atrás nos había llegado el mensaje de que Harry estaba en Hogwarts. Te despediste de mí con un beso y una petición «quédate con Teddy», luego besaste su cabecita de rizos ―negros en ese momento― y te fuiste.

No pude soportarlo. Mi lugar es a tu lado, luchando. Evitando juntos que el mundo en el que creciera nuestro hijo no estuviera dominado por personas como Voldemort. Y de ser posible, protegiéndonos, debía evitar que te hicieran daño.

Le entregué Teddy a mi madre, quien trató de convencerme de no venir, pero siempre he sido obstinada. La última imagen que tengo de ellos es de ambos llorando, Teddy extendiendo sus bracitos regordetes mientras berreaba, sin entender qué ocurría. Y mi madre, con lágrimas silenciosas escurriéndole por las mejillas, meciéndolo.

«Prométeme que volverás» me suplicó. Lamento que no podré cumplir esa promesa.

Recorrí el castillo buscándote. La pelea había estallado y a mi alrededor veía borrones de hechizos, personas conocidas, amigos y enemigos. Todos estaban luchando, incluso niños. De haberme quedado al margen me hubiera arrepentido.

No te alegraste de verme, pero eso ya lo esperaba. Me dijiste que me fuera, que regresara a casa con Teddy. No pude replicarte porque en ese momento nos atacaron. Salieron de la nada.

Bellatrix Lestrange, esa mujer podrá ser mi tía, y quizás se parezca a mi madre. Pero yo creía que nunca las confundiría. La mirada de loca de Lestrange no se comparaba con la mirada amorosa de mi mamá, mientras que mi madre era rolliza, ella era ángulos y huesos por todas partes. Mi mamá era elegante, y siempre estaba peinada, Bellatrix tenía el cabello largo y enredado.

Aun así, cuando la vi, no negaré que el corazón me dio un vuelco por un segundo pensando que era mi madre. Ese segundo fue el que Lestrange aprovechó para atacarme, y perdí la ventaja que podía tener. Intentaste ayudarme, pero Dolohov salió al ataque también.

Y así termina nuestra historia. Una historia que debió durar más. Pero por lo menos moriré a tu lado. Al menos fuimos felices un instante.

Adios, Remus.


End file.
